Vampiric
by Alkeniw Andilite
Summary: Multiple bodies drained of their blood have been found recently around Arendelle University. On the night of a new Moon, Elsa and Anna come back from a diner, but Anna is acting unusual. Elsanna. FYI, my first story, any criticism or tips greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Elsa opened the door to the diner and walked in, the smell of burgers and fries wafting over her. She caught Rapunzel's eye, and gave her a small wave. The waitress smiled at Elsa and waved back.

"Anna's at your guys' regular table, Elsa," she said.

"Thanks," replied Elsa. She started towards the table where the redhead was slurping down a milkshake. When she saw Elsa, Anna put down her milkshake and waved vigorously.

"Over here, Elsa!" She loudly called. Elsa blushed slightly, as Anna's greeting had turned everyone's attention to Elsa.

She reached the table and sat down across from Anna.

"I feel like we shouldn't be out this late," Elsa said. "There's still that Vampiric around. Two more bodies were found this morning!"

"Don't worry," Anna replied. "We'll be fine. We both know that the Vampiric goes after people all by them self. As long as we stick together, it won't attack us."

"I still don't like it. What if it decides to get bolder tonight, and wants to attack two people together now?"

"It might be getting bolder, but not in that way," Anna said to herself.

"What'd you say?"

"I said it won't get bolder, it hasn't changed for the past month, why would it suddenly change now?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about being outside after dark."

"I'll protect you," Anna giggled.

"Besides, it's a new Moon tonight, and the last new Moon, five victims were drained. Besides, there's still the curfew the university put in place. We should be getting back so we don't get in trouble."

"Fine, let's go back to our dorms then," Anna grumbled.

"Happily," Elsa said.

The two girls waved good night to Rapunzel and exited the diner. They started walking back towards the girls' dormitories.

Anna started to slow her pace, and Elsa noticed.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Anna replied. She felt the pull in her stomach again, this time stronger.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, still doubtful and concerned.

"Let's just hurry back, alright?" Anna said.

When they reached the entrance to the dorms, Anna stopped. She looked up at the sky, taking in the darkness it showed with the Moon hidden. The pull was almost too strong to resist now, and she had to focus all of her energy into fighting it.

"Come on!" Elsa grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and to their room.

"Sorry," Anna said. "I'm... distracted."

"Let's go to bed," Elsa said. She wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulder and started leading her to her bed.

Elsa's smell had been hard enough to ignore, but with her arm wrapped around Anna, it was impossible. Anna could detect Elsa's heartbeat, slightly elevated due to the circumstances, the blood it pumped enticing.

Anna froze, unable to move lest she lose focus and give in to her desires.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned. "What are you doing?"

She turned and put her hands on Anna's shoulders, looking into her eyes. Her heart beat a bit faster.

Anna snapped, pulling Elsa's arms to her side and pushing her against the wall in an instant. Her eyes had darkened to a solid black, Elsa noted while trying to understand what had just happened.

"A- Anna?" She stuttered, her heart hammering like crazy.

"Mm, you smell so yummy," Anna crooned sensually.

"What?" Elsa cried. At this point, Anna opened her mouth to lick her lips, allowing Elsa a view of her now lengthened canines.

Elsa blanched at the sight, and Anna grinned. "Finally realized the truth? Explains why I wasn't ever worried about being outside at night."

"Y- you're the Vampiric?" Elsa whispered.

"Indeed I am, and I am about to claim my final victim."

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm your fri- wait, final victim?"

"Yep," Anna smirked. "I won't kill you, I'll just feed from you as needed. Don't worry, it won't be to often, unless you want me to feed more frequently."

"What?! How? Are you going to keep me locked away somewhere? You know the university will start investigating when I don't show up anywhere on campus."

"Which is why we're leaving tomorrow, and going to my home."

"And why would I agree to any of this?"

"Because it's meant to happen. We're destined to be together. You know you're in love with me, and have wondered if I felt the same way. We're soulmates, Elsa. Anyway," Anna drawled, licking her lips again, "time for me to continue what I wanted to do." She leaned in and dragged her tongue down Elsa's neck. Elsa moaned at the feeling of the warm, wet appendage.

"That feels so good, why?" Elsa panted.

"A special skill of mine," Anna replied. She started nibbling at the pulse point in Elsa's neck. Elsa gasped, unable to stop the feeling of pleasure rushing through her.

Suddenly, Elsa felt twin pinpricks of pain as Anna sunk her canines in. However, the pain quickly disappeared as Anna began sucking blood, to be replaced by pure pleasure. Elsa moaned again, long and loud.

Anna's hands wrapped around the back of Elsa's neck, while Elsa's hands went to Anna's hair, pushing her against Elsa's neck harder. Anna pushed her body into Elsa's, pressing her against the wall harder. Their bodies molded together perfectly.

Soon, Anna slowed her intake of blood, until she finally removed her fangs from Elsa's neck, lapping up the small streams leaking from the punctures, sealing them with her saliva.

Anna then pulled Elsa towards her bed, and Elsa fell onto it with Anna on top of her. Anna started removing Elsa's clothing, pull her T-shirt over her head and undoing her bra. When her breasts were revealed, Anna stared at them for a few moments, before grasping one in each hand and kneading them. Elsa gasped breathlessly at the feeling.

Anna soon removed her hands from Elsa's breasts, albeit reluctantly, and pulled down Elsa's jeans, before flinging them off of the bed. Already, there was a large dark spot on Elsa's panties, revealing her arousal. Anna gingerly pulled them down and discarded them.

At this point, Elsa realized the unfairness of her being totally nude and Anna being fully clothed, so she reached up and pulled the redhead's shirt off and unclasping her bra. Once she released Anna's breasts, she leaned up and took one of her nipples into her mouth, while twisting the other in her hand. Anna gasped and pulled Elsa's head harder against her chest.

After Elsa deemed Anna's nipples pleasured enough, she stopped. When she did, Anna reached down to wiggle her own jeans off, showing by her panties how much she enjoyed it all as well. She then bent down to kiss the pale blonde, prompting Elsa to open her mouth in excitement. When she did, Anna sent her tongue in, and the two tongues wrestled in Elsa's mouth. As she did this, Anna lined up their dripping cores, and lowered herself so they fused. The girls immediately started grinding, having to break their kiss to pant and moan.

Both of them sped up their movements as much as possible, and soon they felt their peaks approaching. Seconds later, they both climaxed, stars filling their vision. Anna then collapsed onto Elsa, gasping for breath.

"That was... Amazing," Elsa got out.

"Yeah," Anna remarked. Propping herself back up, she looked down at the beauty beneath her. Elsa's face was red from exertion, and she was covered in sweat. Anna was no different.

"I love you," Elsa finally said.

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna replied happily. She laid down next to Elsa. The blonde turned away from Anna, and then redhead pulled her into her, their bodies connecting like puzzle pieces.

"So," Elsa started.

"What?"

"You mentioned leaving this place and going to your home?"

"In the morning," Anna confirmed.

"Good," Elsa finished. The two then fell asleep in their embrace, knowing that tomorrow would be a great day.


	2. Notice

Considering reviews, I am rewriting this fic, expanding it and fleshing it out.


End file.
